Das Sehnen des Herzens
by Mirija
Summary: Harry findet den Wiederauferstehungsstein im verbotenen Wald. Doch die Sache verlaeuft anders als erwartet. Kapitel 2 liegt vor.
1. Kap 1: Im verbotenen Wald

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, nur die Idee der Story ist von mir, ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
Genre: Adventure  
Rating: M  
Warnungen: nichts, was für das Rating M ungewöhnlich wäre, Epilog DH wird nicht beachtet

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Das Sehnen des Herzens**

von Mirija

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Kapitel 1: Im verbotenen Wald**

Sein Leben lag in Scherben. Nichts war so gewesen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Er hatte gehofft, dem Rummel um seine Person nach dem endgültigen Sieg über Voldemort entgehen zu können. Aber sie waren überall gewesen: Schleimige Reporter, aufdringliche Fotografen, widerliche Schnüffler, die jedes Detail seines vergangenen und aktuellen Privatlebens hervorzerrten, zum öffentlichen Interesse erklärten und den Massen zum Fraß vorwarfen.

Seine zwei besten Freunde hatten sich von ihm zurückgezogen, um dem Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu entgehen. Er konnte ihnen nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen, im Gegenteil, er hätte es wahrscheinlich ebenso gemacht. Außerdem hatten die beiden sich ihre Zweisamkeit wirklich verdient und sollten sie auch genießen dürfen.

Andere Freunde waren tot. Es war noch immer bitter für ihn, zu wissen, dass zum Schluss auch Remus seinen Jugendfreunden nachgefolgt war. An die Ratte Pettigrew wollte er gar nicht denken, der hatte sein Schicksal wahrhaftig verdient. Aber dass nach seinen Eltern James und Lily und seinem Paten Sirius auch noch Remus den Tod finden musste und dazu auch noch einen kleinen Jungen als Vollwaisen zurückließ …

Und dann die Weasleys. Seit dem Tod von Fred war Arthur so schrecklich ernst und Molly, die ihn von Herzen mochte, konnte dennoch nicht anders, als durch kleine Bemerkungen am Rande und schmerzerfüllte Blicke immer wieder Salz in seine eigenen nicht heilen wollenden Wunden zu streuen.

Und damit war er auch schon am Ende. Ach nein, Ginny fehlte noch. Und sie fehlte auch nicht umsonst in seiner Aufzählung. Er hätte es nie gedacht. Eigentlich hätte er bei ihr Trost und Ruhe finden müssen – so hatte er es sich jedenfalls vorgestellt. Doch sie hatte so gar kein Verständnis für ihn aufbringen können. Sie hatte nicht verstehen können, dass er trauern wollte. Sie wollte endlich leben. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass er Distanz brauchte, sie wollte endlich Nähe. Und sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass er in die Anonymität verschwinden wollte, sie mochte das Licht der Öffentlichkeit. Und so hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt. Ohne Streit und ohne viele Worte – einfach so.

Und seitdem lebte er in einer kleinen Wohnung im Muggelteil von London, hatte sich seine Zeugnisse für die Muggelwelt umschreiben lassen und eine Ausbildungsstelle als Chemielaborant begonnen. Er hatte dort in bescheidenem Rahmen Erfolg, denn er zeigte ein gutes Verständnis dafür, welche Eigenschaften welche Substanzen besaßen und war in der Lage, sie sauber vorzubereiten und zu verarbeiten.

Aber wann immer er am Wochenende oder zu später Abendstunde Zeit hatte und von Erinnerungen heimgesucht wurde, suchte er einen Platz auf, der für ihn mehr war, als nur der Ort, an dem er freiwillig dem Tod ins Auge gesehen hatte. Nein, dort hatte ihn auch all seine Kraft und Freude verlassen. Alles weitere war nur noch Notwendigkeit gewesen, hatte das große Ganze abgerundet. Aber hier, hier im Wald, da waren sie bei ihm gewesen: Lily, James, Sirius. Sie hatten ihm den Rücken gestärkt, nie hatte er sich so vollkommen lebendig gefühlt, wie im Kreis seiner toten Eltern und seines Paten.

Ja, er fühlte es genau: Damals hatte er das gesamte Leben noch einmal in aller Hast in sich aufgesogen und dann, dann, als er den Stein fallengelassen hatte – ja, dann hatte er zwar funktioniert, aber in Wirklichkeit war er schon gestorben. Die Erkenntnis, selbst einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele zu beherbergen, hatte in bis ins Mark erschüttert. Ein tiefer Wunsch zu sterben, hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und sich mühelos über sein wild schlagendes Herz hinweggesetzt. Nichts war ihm mehr wichtig gewesen und mit einem Mal verstand er auch, was Snape ihm während einer dieser unsäglichen Okklumentik-Stunden im fünften Schuljahr gesagt hatte. ‚Nur, wer in diesem Leben nichts hat, an dem sein Herz hängt, der ist in der Lage, bedingungslos das Richtige zu tun'.

Wie wahr – und doch wie deprimierend.

Auch heute saß er wieder auf dem Baumstumpf am Rande des Weges, der einmal sein letzter gewesen war. Viele Stunden hatte er hier schon verbracht. Oft weinend, manchmal andächtig, manchmal einfach nur den Erinnerungen nachspürend. Zumeist war sein Blick dabei auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der er in mitten des Kreises der Todesser gelegen hatte und jedes Mal konnte er sich da liegen sehen, wie wenn das Ganze einem anderen, fremden Menschen passiert wäre und er nur ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer gewesen wäre.

Doch heute war sein Blick abgelenkt. Im Schein der Abendsonne, die einzelne Strahlen durch das Blätterdach des Waldes sandte, war etwas am Wegrand aufgeblitzt. Etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Und obwohl er heute so entkräftet und in sich gekehrt war, dass er sogar die Kälte des Waldes und des nahenden Abends nicht mehr spürte, erhob er sich, um seine Neugier zu befriedigen.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte Harry auf den Stein, der die Sonnenstrahlen mit einem matten Leuchten reflektierte. Er war von dunkler Schönheit und trug eine Gravur. Vorsichtig hob er ihn auf. Natürlich wusste er sofort, um was für einen Stein es sich handelte. Er selbst hatte ihn an dieser Stelle fallengelassen. Dennoch hatte er sich nie bewusst nach ihm umgesehen, er hatte es immer abgelehnt, die Ruhe der Toten zu stören, sie in das Reich der Lebenden hinüberzuzerren. Er hielt dies nach wie vor für einen überaus egoistischen Akt und nur in diesem einen Moment, an dem er selbst an der Schwelle des Todes gestanden hatte – am Ende – war die Brücke hinüber zu den Toten gerechtfertigt geschlagen worden.

Doch jetzt waren alle diese Gedanken fort. Sein eigenes Leben war ein einziger Scherbenhaufen. Er existierte nur noch, er funktionierte in dieser Muggelwelt, die eigentlich noch nie die seine war, wie eine leere Hülle. Ja, er aß und trank, aber nur um sich am Leben zu erhalten. Und wofür? Warum? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Vielleicht, um einfach immer wieder hierher an diesen Ort zurückkehren zu können. An diesen Ort, an dem er zwar überlebt hatte, aber doch alles, was ihn ausgemacht hatte, hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Sämtliche moralischen Bedenken hatten ihn nun verlassen, als der den Stein schwer und warm und gleichzeitig kühl in der Hand hielt. Er schloss die Augen und rieb den Stein in seiner Hand. Nur für einen Moment – nur für einen Moment seine Eltern sehen, vielleicht würde ihm das etwas Lebensfreude zurückgeben. Tränen sammelten sich allein bei der Vorstellung in seinen Augen und ein Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Brust. Ja, da war sie – die Anwesenheit der durch den Stein heraufbeschworenen Person. Langsam hob er den Kopf und versuchte sich in das Gefühl der Sicherheit zu lehnen.

„Ich hatte immer befürchtet, dass Sie mich auch noch im Tod heimsuchen würden, Mr. Potter.", sprach eine kühle trockene Stimme und Harry erstarrte augenblicklich.

Seine Tränen versiegten vor Schreck und ihm war, als hätte eine eiskalte Hand seine Eingeweide umklammert. Leicht würgend und ohne zu atmen, hob er seinen Kopf und öffnete einen Schlitz breit seine Augen. Tatsächlich, es war nicht zu leugnen. Ihm gegenüber an einen Baum gelehnt stand Severus Snape. Genauso, wie er ihn kannte. Harry wurde schwindelig und Sterne begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen. Erst kurz bevor er drohte ohnmächtig zu werden, fiel ihm ein, dass er einfach vergessen hatte zu atmen. Hastig sog er die Luft ein und starrte dabei sein Gegenüber weiter an. Der blieb reglos stehen und fragte dann nach einiger Zeit:

„Warum haben Sie mich gerufen, Potter?"

„Ich??? Ich Sie??? Wer?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen, was bei der geistartigen Erscheinung so absurd aussah, dass Harry in hysterisches Lachen ausbrach.

„Ja, Potter, Sie mich! Falls ich Ihrer Erinnerung auf die Sprünge helfen muss: Sie haben den Stein noch in der Hand. Den Wiederauferstehungsstein. Den Stein, der die Toten aus dem Totenreich reißt und auf sehr unschöne Art und Weise wieder in dieses erbärmliche Jammertal katapultiert. Erinnern Sie sich nun?"

Harry starrte den Stein in seiner Hand an, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Ja, nein!" Dann seufzte er auf. „So sollte es nicht sein. Ich wollte meine Eltern sehen …" Er verstummte wieder, als ihm die Ungeheuerlichkeit seiner Tat bewusst wurde.

Snape sah ihn lange nachdenklich an und Harry erwiderte seinen Blick auf eine erschreckend leere Weise. Dann sprach Snape leise:

„So funktioniert der Stein aber nicht. Der Stein zeigt einem nicht den Menschen, den der Verstand zu sehen wünscht. Der Stein gibt einem Zugang zu dem Toten, den das Herz am meisten ersehnt. Was soll ich nun davon halten, Mr. Potter?"

„Das … das kann nicht sein …" stotterte Harry und wenn er nicht schon gesessen hätte, wäre er vor Snape zurückgewichen.

Snapes Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem zynischen, bitteren Lächeln, als er sich ein wenig zu Harry vorbeugte:

„Erschreckend, nicht wahr? Was das Unbewusste für Streiche mit einem zu spielen pflegt! Wer hätte das gedacht? Der große Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebte, Bezwinger des dunklen Lords, der freiwillig in den Tod ging um wieder aufzuerstehen und erneut zu überleben – will tief in seinem Herzen niemand anderen sehen als Severus Snape, den Ex-Todesser und Spion, den Mörder Dumbledores und den meistgehassten Schulleiter Hogwarts seit der Zeit der Gründer."

Snape richtete sich auf, biss die Zähne aufeinander und sah mit beißendem Sarkasmus auf Harry herunter. Dann zischte er durch fast geschlossene Lippen:

„Machen Sie diesem Spuk auf der Stelle ein Ende. Ich will nicht hier sein und Sie wollen es auch nicht. Wagen Sie nicht, mich noch einmal zu stören. Es genügt mir vollkommen, dass ich während meiner miserablen Existenz an dieser Ihrer Schule dazu verdammt war, ständig Ihre so genannten Abenteuer zu beobachten und Sie aus allen Gefahren herauszuhalten. Lassen Sie mich wenigstens im Tod zufrieden. Ich habe den Tod nie gefürchtet und siehe da … er ist tatsächlich gar nicht so schlecht. Aber das hatte ich ohnehin geahnt. Die Sklaverei des dunklen Lords kombiniert mit der Knechtschaft unter dem gütigen Albus Dumbledore war wohl kaum zu schlagen."

Plötzlich ergriffen die Lebensgeister wieder von Harry Besitz. Er erwachte aus seiner ungläubigen Erstarrung und plötzlich überfiel ihn eine unbestimmte Angst, dass Snape die Gelegenheit nutzen und ihm endgültig den Garaus machen könnte. Harry lehnte sich zurück und streckte die Hand mit dem Stein aus. Dann öffnete er sie langsam und der Stein entglitt seiner Hand.

Erleichtert schloss Harry die Augen. In was für einen Albtraum war er da nur geraten? Was in Merlins Namen hatte nur von allen Geistern des Totenreichs ausgerechnet Snape erneut in sein Leben treten lassen? Doch dies sollte möglichst rasch wieder der Vergangenheit angehören – wenn es auch nur ein wahrhaft abgeschlossenes Kapitel in seinem Leben gab, dann war das der Tränkemeister Hogwarts.

Aufseufzend lauschte Harry in die Stille des Waldes, um dann bis ins Mark zusammenzuzucken und die Augen erneut aufzureißen, als er wiederum die eisig-seidige Stimme Snapes vernahm.

„Potter, ich sehe keinen Grund für Ihre Erleichterung. MACHEN SIE DIESEM SPUK EIN ENDE!"

Harry stand langsam auf, während ihm das Entsetzen durch alle Glieder kroch.

„Sir! Ich dachte, das hätte ich gemacht." Verzweifelt sah er vor sich auf den Waldboden, wo der Stein dunkel im Herbstlaub lag. Er berührte ihn nicht mehr, der Zauber sollte gebrochen sein. Hastig hob er ihn auf. Er rieb und drehte ihn zwischen den Händen, ließ ihn fallen und ergriff ihn erneut. Nichts geschah. Harry starrte auf Snapes Gestalt, der ihn wütend anschaute.

„Es geht nicht. Beim letzten Mal hatte ich den Stein einfach fallengelassen und dann waren sie verschwunden … Ich weiß nicht, warum das jetzt nicht funktioniert … es sollte …" Ein Stoßseufzer entrang sich seiner Brust. „Und nun?"

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen.

„Ich werde jedenfalls die Nacht nicht hier im Wald verbringen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob Sie mittlerweile obdachlos sind oder gerne auf dem Waldboden nächtigen. Ich für meinen Teil werde auf jeden Fall ein Dach über dem Kopf suchen. Und das nächstliegende ist wohl Hogwarts."

Snape drehte sich um, und selbst seine Geistererscheinung war mit einer wehenden Robe ausgestattet, so dass sich Harry viel realere Bilder des Tränkemeisters aufdrängten als ihm lieb waren.

Aufstöhnend erhob sich Harry und folgte Snape. In ihm war ein gewisser Drang, sich nicht aus dessen Nähe zu entfernen. Sie kamen an den Rand des dunklen Waldes und Snape strebte dem Schloss zu, als Harry plötzlich stehen blieb. Ihn zog nichts nach Hogwarts. Zu lange war er schon nicht mehr dort gewesen. Und als er stehen geblieben war, hörte er Snape in einiger Entfernung unschön fluchen.

Snape kam langsam wieder auf ihn zu und nahm dabei eine derart bedrohliche Haltung ein, dass Harry automatisch den Arm zur Abwehr hob, als fürchtete er, geschlagen zu werden.

„Was soll das nun schon wieder? Warum halten Sie mich zurück?"

Harry richtete sich wieder auf und erwiderte zornig:

„Was heißt hier ‚ich halte Sie zurück'? Gehen Sie doch einfach. Ich will bestimmt nichts mit Ihnen zu schaffen haben!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und strebte nun seinerseits am Rande des verbotenen Waldes den Toren Hogwarts zu, als auch er plötzlich gestoppt wurde, wie wenn er gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer geprallt wäre. Hinter sich hörte er Snapes hämische Stimme:

„Wie es aussieht, wird sich das aber nicht vermeiden lassen. Es hat den Anschein, als könnte sich keiner ohne den anderen entfernen, uns verbindet sozusagen ein unsichtbares Band."

Die letzten Worte hatte Snape fast ausgespieen. Heftige Kopfschmerzen bemächtigten sich Harrys als ihm klar wurde, dass die Existenz des Tränkemeisters und seine eigene im Moment scheinbar irgendwie verbunden waren.

„Sir, ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen, eher gesagt, ich werde apparieren. Wir werden die Nacht vorübergehen lassen und morgen weitersehen. Ich muss jetzt schlafen, morgen liegt ein harter Arbeitstag vor mir und ich habe Frühdienst im Labor. Ich muss jetzt ins Bett … und ich weiß nicht mehr weiter … ich möchte mich ehrlich gesagt auch jetzt gar nicht damit beschäftigen." Damit wandte sich Harry erneut den Toren Hogwarts zu, um zum Apparierpunkt zu gelangen und diesmal folgte ihm Snape. Dieser war tatsächlich etwas überrascht von der forschen und ihm gegenüber gleichgültigen Art Harrys und er war, wie er sich heimlich eingestehen musste, schon neugierig wie der Potter-Junge nun lebte.

Am Apparierpunkt angekommen, drehte sich Harry nicht einmal um, sondern disapparierte sofort. Er hegte den Gedanken, dass Snape ihm nicht würde folgen können, wurde aber sofort enttäuscht, als er in der stillen Nebenstraße ankam. Zeitgleich mit ihm erschien Snape neben ihm und lächelte ihm bitter zu.

„Netter Versuch, Mr. Potter. Aber so scheint es nicht zu funktionieren."

„Hätte ja sein können!" erwiderte Harry giftig. „Und wie kommen wir jetzt zu meiner Wohnung? Die Straßen hier sind nicht so unbelebt."

Snape schaute sich lässig um. „Soweit ich informiert bin, können Geistererscheinungen von Muggeln im Normalfall nicht wahrgenommen werden. Sie empfinden höchstens ein unangenehm kühles Gefühl in ihrer Anwesenheit. Das dürfte also kein Problem darstellen. Gehen Sie vor, Mr. Potter."

Ergeben zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Zwei Straßen weiter blieb er vor einem älteren Mehrfamilienhaus stehen, schloss die Tür auf und ging hinein. Snape folgte ihm dicht auf. Im dritten Stock blieb er vor einer Tür stehen und wandte sich an Snape:

„Ich habe nicht aufgeräumt."

Ein zynisches Lächeln kräuselte sich um Snapes Mundwinkel: „Ich glaube diese Art materieller Belange ist für mich nur von geringem Interesse. Viel mehr interessiert mich, wie Sie meine Anwesenheit Miss Weasley klarmachen wollen …"

Fassungslos starrte Harry Snape an.

„Ginny und ich leben nicht zusammen. Ich dachte immer, dass die Toten wüssten, was die Lebenden machen …"

Gelangweilt betrachtete Snape seine Fingerkuppen.

„Das ist auch so. Allerdings wüsste ich wirklich nicht, warum ich mich ausgerechnet für ihr Leben hätte interessieren sollen. Sie nehmen sich selbst also immer noch viel zu wichtig, wie ich an dieser Stelle wohl einmal bemerken darf."

Harry schluckte hart und ihm lag eine harsche Bemerkung auf der Zunge, aber ihm fehlte an diesem Abend zunehmend die Kraft für eine Auseinandersetzung. So nickte er nur abwesend, schloss die Tür auf und ging in seine kleine Wohnung. Von der Straße leuchteten die Neonschilder herauf und mit einem Mal kam Harry seine Bleibe noch viel trostloser vor als sonst. Er zog sich rasch ins Bad zurück, machte seine abendlichen Verrichtungen und zog sich einen Pyjama an. Als er wiederkam, sah er Snape mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster hinter einer Gardine stehen und auf die sich langsam leerende Straße blicken. Unschlüssig sah er ihn an. Da ergriff Snape überraschend sanft das Wort:

„Gehen Sie schlafen, Potter. Ich komme schon zurecht. Und ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass ich Ihnen nichts antun werde, während Sie schlafen."

Dann drehte sich Snape langsam um und sah Harry ruhig an.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie das alles nicht gewollt haben, aber im Moment können wir beide nichts daran ändern. Morgen sehen wir weiter …"

Ein seltsames Gefühl der Erleichterung durchfloss Harry und er brachte sogar ein etwas verunglücktes Lächeln zustande, als er leise „Gute Nacht" flüsterte.

TBC

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


	2. Kap 2: Der erste Tag

**Kapitel 2: Der erste Tag**

Noch lange lag Harry im Bett, bevor er einschlief. Er lauschte fast verzweifelt auf den Atem des Mannes, den er für die meiste Zeit seines Lebens gehasst hatte und mit dem er nun seine Wohnung teilte. Er versuchte seinen Atem zu hören, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass eine Geistererscheinung nicht atmen konnte.

Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her, wirre Gedanken und Erinnerungsfetzen waberten wild durch seine Träume. Immer wieder sah er vor sich den Käfig mit Nagini, wie er sich um Snapes Kopf schloss und wie der tödliche Biss erfolgte. Er hörte Snape mit bettelnder Stimme vor Voldemort, dass er ihm erlauben möge, Harry zu finden und zu ihm zu bringen – und Harry spürte dem Gedanken nach, dass er sich Snape niemals bettelnd hatte vorstellen können. Und nun, in seinen wirren nächtlichen Träumen wurde ihm zum ersten Mal klar, dass Snape sich nur deshalb so vor Voldemort erniedrigt hatte, weil er dachte, dass es die letzte Chance wäre, ihn – Harry Potter – zu sprechen und ihm von seiner wahren Bestimmung zu erzählen. Unruhig wälzte sich Harry in den Laken und immer wieder sah er Voldemorts Fratze vor sich, lachend, so beängstigend lachend. Solche Visionen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt – nicht mehr, seit dem letzten Kampf in der großen Halle. Der Sieg war endgültig gewesen, oder doch nicht? Angst schnürte Harry die Kehle zu und er versuchte verzweifelt die Bilder seiner Verbündeten heraufzubeschwören: Hermine, Ron, Arthur … und noch einige andere, die überlebt hatten. Und auch ein anderes Bild tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf: Snape.

Mit trockenem Hals und nach Luft förmlich ringend, wachte Harry inmitten der Nacht auf. Nachdem er seine Gedanken notdürftig geordnet hatte, spürte er dem Gefühl der Schuld nach, dass sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Ja sicher, er hatte zu guter Letzt erkannt, dass Snape auf der Seite Dumbledores gestanden hatte. Er wusste, dass Snape seine Mutter mehr als gemocht hatte und er sich - auf welch verworrenen Wegen auch immer – von Voldemort abgekehrt hatte und seither dem Orden treu diente. Das hatte Harry dann auch öffentlich bekundet und mit den ihm hinterlassenen Erinnerungen den Namen Snape von dem Mord an Dumbledore rein gewaschen – es war Tötung auf Verlangen eines ohnehin sterbenden Mannes gewesen.

Dennoch, darüber hinaus hatte sich Harry nie wieder mit Snape beschäftigt. Er hatte alles, was mit diesem Mann zusammenhing, erfolgreich verdrängt. Er hatte nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, was Snape alles getan hatte, so ganz im Verborgenen, um den Erfolg der ganzen Mission überhaupt erst zu ermöglichen.

Plötzlich hielt ihn nichts mehr im Bett. Er musste aufstehen, musste sich dem Mann stellen, der da vor seiner Schlafzimmertür weilte. Vorsichtig, ja fast angstvoll näherte er sich der Tür und sah in den anderen Raum hin zum Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem Snape saß.

Snape sprach leise, aber dennoch war Harry klar, dass er mit ihm sprach, dass er ihn hatte kommen hören.

„Dieses durch den Stein hervorgerufene Geisterleben ist eine bemerkenswerte Sache. Anders als die Geister in Hogwarts fühle ich mich solide. Ich kann auch nicht durch Dinge hindurchgreifen oder –gehen. Dennoch sehe ich mich nicht im Spiegel. Ich atme nicht und ich kann auch nicht schlafen, aber ich habe ein Gefühl für Zeit und für Wachsein oder Müdigkeit. Ich kann zwar nicht essen oder trinken, aber ich habe das Gefühl Gerüche und Geräusche körperlich wahrzunehmen. Im Großen und Ganzen fühle ich mich mehr lebendig als tot, dies mag der Fluch dieser durch den Wiederauferstehungsstein hervorgerufenen Existenz sein – sich als etwas zu fühlen, was man definitiv nicht ist."

Dann wandte er sich zu Harry um, der im Türrahmen zum Schlafzimmer stand.

„Warum schlafen Sie nicht, Mr. Potter?"

Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Harry wie ein kleines Kind und ohne es verhindern zu können, rannen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen. Er drehte sich weg und versuchte krampfhaft seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er sich wieder soweit im Griff, dass er sich Snape erneut zuwenden konnte.

„Sir, ich … es tut mir leid."

Trotz der geisterhaften translucenten Erscheinung erschienen Harry Snapes Augen sehr klar, schwarz und kalt, als dieser nach einem sehr langen Moment erwiderte:

„Was tut Ihnen leid, Mr. Potter? Was genau tut Ihnen leid?"

Nachdem Harry eine schiere Unendlichkeit darüber nachgedacht hatte und ihm eine ganze Liste von Dingen eingefallen war, die ihm von Herzen leid taten, ihm aber nichts wirklich Sinnvolles zur Erwiderung einfiel, sagte er nur leise:

„Ich bin sehr müde … ich würde jetzt gern schlafen."

Mit einer höflichen Geste zeigte Snape auf das Sofa, auf dem Kissen und Decken lagen, und aus irgendeinem Grund war es für Harry sehr viel attraktiver, sich in Snapes Nähe niederzulegen als zurück in sein Bett zu gehen. Schon kurze Zeit später war er eingeschlafen und diesmal plagten ihn keine üblen Träume.

Snape dagegen grübelte darüber nach, warum der Zauber des Wiederauferstehungssteins nicht gebrochen werden konnte. Was hielt ihn in dieser Welt der Lebenden fest? Was hatte Harry damit zu tun? Snape fühlte Schmerzen in seinem ganzen Körper, die sich langsam aufbauten. Es war wie Muskelschmerzen, sie durchströmten ihn immer mehr und schienen innerlich an ihm zu nagen. Dies war etwas, was er nicht mehr gekannt hatte, seit er hinüber in das Reich der Toten gegangen war. Aber er war nicht in der Lage zu schlafen und so konnte er den Schmerz auch nicht lindern oder verdrängen. Doch er hatte zu seinen Lebzeiten schon ganz andere Schmerzen ertragen, sicherlich würde der Zauber bald aufhören zu wirken … und er könnte wieder in das friedliche Reich des Todes hinübergleiten.

Sachte lehnte er sich zurück, doch das imaginäre Brennen in seinen Muskeln und die Pein in seinen Gelenken waren nicht zu ignorieren. Er musste seinen ganzen Geist auf eine Ablenkung fixieren, die Rezitation von Zaubertrank-Rezepten war da schon immer ein gutes Mittel gewesen, so konnte er zumindest den Schmerz leichter wegatmen. Dies hatte er auch immer praktiziert, wenn der Dunkle Lord das Verlangen verspürt hatte, den Cruciatus an seinem treuesten Diener auszuprobieren. Innerlich schüttelte es Snape bei dem Gedanken an den Dunklen Lord. Obwohl das alles über mehr als ein Jahrzehnt nur eine sorgsam gespielte Rolle gewesen war, konnte er das Gefühl der Gefolgschaft nie ganz abschütteln. Nie würde er vergessen können, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er vor dem Lord auf die Knie sank, um dessen Umhangsaum zu küssen. Verbitterung nahm ihn gefangen. Was hatte er nicht alles getan, um diesen Geschmack von seinen Lippen zu entfernen. Obwohl Snape wusste, dass Dumbledore es gehasst hatte, war er doch in mancher Situation auch vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken. Er hatte in seinem Inneren den demütigenden Akten des Lords etwas entgegensetzen müssen, ein anders besetztes Äquivalent. Und so hatte Dumbledore es geduldet, wenn er es auch nie wirklich verstehen konnte.

Etwas neidvoll blickte Snape zu dem nun friedlich schlafenden Harry Potter hinüber. Warum in Merlins Namen musste er sich nur wieder mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigen. Er hatte doch eigentlich mit alledem abgeschlossen. Der Himmel, die Hölle oder was auch immer sei ihm gnädig und möge ihn wieder aus diesem Jammertal, Leben genannt, entlassen!

Bis zum Morgen waren es ja nur noch 6 Stunden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Und dann war es endlich soweit!

Eine der längsten Nächte, an die Snape sich erinnern konnte, lag hinter ihm. Die Erleichterung, die ihn durchflutete, als er den Muggel-Wecker klingeln hörte, war kaum in Worte zu fassen und glücklicherweise verlangte das auch niemand von ihm. Seine Laune allerdings war unterirdisch.

„POTTER! Der Wecker macht nicht umsonst einen solchen Höllenlärm. Stehen Sie auf und machen Sie ihn aus."

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, wäre Snape bei dem Anblick Harrys wahrscheinlich sogar amüsiert gewesen. Harry schreckte bei der harschen Ansprache hoch und hatte den wohl ungläubigsten Blick, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Er ächzte entsetzt auf und es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass er wohl gedacht hatte, dies alles wäre nur ein grässlicher Traum gewesen. Aber nein! Es war wahr. Er hatte Snape als eine Art Geist von den Toten heraufbeschworen und es schien ihm ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen.

Mit einem zweiten Aufstöhnen erhob sich Harry vom Sofa und eilte in das Schlafzimmer, um dem Wecker den Rest zu geben und kurz seine Gedanken zu klären. Er kleidete sich schnell an und dann kam er zurück und erklärte kühl, denn er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er die Situation anders bewältigen könnte:

„Ich pflege nicht zu frühstücken, bevor ich zur Arbeit gehe, sondern ich hole mir einen Kaffee und ein Sandwich bei einer ‚to go'-Bar auf dem Weg. Ich gehe immer zu Fuß zur Arbeit, das ist billiger – ich habe nicht viel Geld. Ich erhalte jeden Monat eine geringe Ausbildungsvergütung, sie reicht gerade für Miete und Essen, aber ich brauche auch sonst nicht viel. Da ich aber meine Arbeit auf keinen Fall verlieren darf, muss ich Sie bitten, mit mir zu kommen und alles andere auf später zu verschieben. Ist das in Ordnung so?"

Snape nickte kurz mit zusammengepressten Lippen und erhob sich dann, um Harry zu folgen, allerdings nicht, ohne mit ätzendem Sarkasmus zu bemerken:

„Selbstverständlich haben alle Belange, die meine unwichtige Existenz angehen, Zeit. Schließlich bin ich es wahrscheinlich ja auch selbst schuld, dass Sie meine Person aus dem Jenseits gezerrt haben, nicht wahr Potter?"

Harry zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und griff sich dann hastig seine Tasche, aus der zwei Bücher über Chemie hervorlugten, und seinen Haustürschlüssel. Dann ließ er Snape an sich vorbei und verschloss die Wohnungstür. Während er kurz darauf die Straße entlang eilte, versicherte er sich ein ums andere Mal, dass ihn niemand seltsam anschaute, ob des durchscheinenden Mannes in wehenden Roben, der mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen neben ihm die Straße teilte. Doch Snape schien niemandem aufzufallen.

Aber etwas anderes fiel Harry auf. Als er einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Snapes Gesicht warf, hatte er den Eindruck, dass er eigentlich ein atemloses Stöhnen hören müsste, was aber wohl nur durch den Geist-Zustand unterdrückt war. Abrupt blieb er stehen und fragte unauffällig, wie zu sich selbst:

„Was haben Sie, Sir?"

„Schmerzen …" kam die gepresste Antwort und Snape bemühte sich offensichtlich, seinem Gesicht die übliche leere Maske zu verleihen, obwohl ihn außer Harry niemand sehen konnte. „Gehen Sie weiter, vielleicht kann ich mich ja an Ihrem Ziel erholen."

Harry nahm seinen Weg wieder auf, doch nun hatte sein Gesicht einen besorgten Ausdruck. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Sie kamen bei Harrys Arbeitsstelle an und Harry schob ganz in die Routine eingetaucht seine Erkennungskarte durch den Schlitz des Lesegeräts. Vor ihm bewegte sich das Drehkreuz und ließ ihn auf die andere Seite der Barriere. Snape stand unschlüssig davor, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass er zu solide war, um das Drehkreuz zu durchqueren.

Hastig flüsterte Harry: „Worauf warten Sie noch. Klettern Sie drüber, es sieht Sie ja keiner! Soll ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Snape sandte ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, bemerkte kanpp: „Unterstehen Sie sich, Potter!" und dann konnte Harry beobachten, wie sich Snape verzweifelt bemühte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit über die Barriere setzte. Doch sein verkniffenes Gesicht strafte ihn Lügen und Harrys Sorgen wuchsen. Jetzt mussten sie aber erst einmal diesen Arbeitstag hinter sich bringen.

Dies ließ sich glücklicherweise leichter bewerkstelligen, als Harry befürchtet hatte. Im direkt an das Labor angrenzenden Sozialraum gab es eine Erste-Hilfe-Liege, die weder benutzt wurde, noch wurde auf ihr etwas abgestellt, so dass sie Snape zur freien Verfügung stand. Snape lies sich fast dankbar darauf nieder und verbrachte den Tag damit, sich auf die Gespräche und Tätigkeiten im benachbarten Labor zu konzentrieren. Er war überrascht, dass Harry für seine ordentliche Arbeit mehrfach gelobt und hervorgehoben wurde. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass Harry offenbar mit dem Herzen bei der Arbeit war und ihm die Tätigkeit in dem Forschungslabor, in dem neue Medikamentenrezepturen ausprobiert wurden, scheinbar wirklich Spaß machte. Er diskutierte mit seinen Arbeitskollegen die richtigen Potenzen von Kräuterauszügen und ihre wahrscheinlichen Wechselwirkungen und wäre es nicht Harry gewesen, wäre Snape wahrscheinlich sogar stolz auf seinen Schüler gewesen. Denn klar war, dass er in seinem Unterricht die Grundlage für diese professionelle Herangehensweise gelegt hatte.

Ansonsten versuchte Snape sich durch Hinsetzten und Hinlegen immer wieder einmal in eine andere Position zu bringen und hatte für sich über den Tag verschiedene Entdeckungen gemacht. Er besaß zwar noch seinen Zauberstab, aber es ließ sich nicht damit zaubern. Er konnte sich bewegen und wenn er an reale Dinge stieß, konnten diese umgestoßen werden und ihn verraten. Seine eigene Kleidung aber raschelte zum Beispiel nicht. Auch konnte ihn außer Harry auch scheinbar niemand hören, wenn er sprach. Er unterließ es aber dennoch, um Harry nicht abzulenken oder zu auffälligem Verhalten zu verleiten. Auf diese Art und Weise verging der Tag für Snape kurzweiliger als er befürchtet hatte, dennoch konnte er vor sich selbst nicht leugnen, dass die Schmerzen, die er verspürte, mittlerweile ein Ausmaß angenommen hatten, die ihm im Normalfall eine Ohnmacht beschert hätten. Doch dieses Glück schien seiner geisterhaften Erscheinung nicht vergönnt zu sein.

Für Harry verging dieser Arbeitstag im Prinzip wie viele andere. Dennoch konnte Harry nicht ganz so unbeschwert sein wie gewöhnlich, obwohl er manchmal sogar den geisterhaften Tränkemeister im Nachbarraum vergaß. Er selbst war zwar auch sonst eher der stillere Typ, aber heute war er nervös und etwas fahrig, was normalerweise so gar nicht seine Art war. Glücklicherweise schien seinen Arbeitskollegen aber nichts Ungewöhnliches aufzufallen. Nachdem der Arbeitstag endlich ein Ende fand, blieb Harry noch extra lange im Labor, scheinbar um aufzuräumen, damit alle Kollegen vor ihm gehen konnten. Kaum waren alle verschwunden, eilte er in den Nachbarraum zu Snape. Er war angespannt, und wie er nun sehen konnte, zu Recht! Nur schwer erhob sich Snape von seiner Liegestätte und wäre er nicht Snape, so hätte er jämmerlich gestöhnt. Leise und abgehackt wandte er sich an Harry:

„Mr. Potter, wir müssen gehen … jetzt sofort, sonst schaffe ich es nicht zu Ihrer Wohnung. Ich glaube, ich sterbe …"

Zum ersten Mal näherte sich Harry Snape und griff nach ihm, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung und auch zu seinem Erschrecken konnte er ihn tatsächlich packen. Trotz der durchscheinenden grauen Farbe seiner ganzen Gestalt war er solide, viel zu solide! Harry fröstelte. Was verdammt hatte er da erschaffen? Wen in Merlins Namen hatte er gerufen? Sie brauchten Hilfe! Er konnte auf keinen Fall mehr abwarten, was passieren würde. Noch gestern Abend hatte er geglaubt, dass sich der Zauber vielleicht einfach zeitverzögert verflüchtigen würde. Aber davon war er jetzt nicht mehr überzeugt. Im Gegenteil, eine durchdringende Angst ließ ihn frösteln. Er hatte den Eindruck Snape nachhaltig zu schädigen. Auf diese Weise zu leben oder auch zu sterben, dies schien so nicht vorgesehen zu sein.

Verzweiflung brandete in Harry auf und er antwortete etwas laut und heftig:

„Wie soll das möglich sein? Sie sind ein Geist. Sie sollten nichts spüren können. Außerdem sind sie schon tot, wie kann man da sterben?"

Snape ließ sich zunächst widerwillig von Harry aufhelfen. Als er endlich stand, übermannte ihn seine über den Tag angesammelte Verzweiflung und machte sich in typisch Snape'scher Manier Luft. Er griff nach Harrys Kragen und drohte ihn fast zu erwürgen. Dabei spie er ihm die Worte förmlich ins Gesicht:

„Potter, Sie arrogantes Miststück. Maßen Sie sich nie wieder Urteile an über Dinge, von denen Sie nichts wissen und über die Sie absolut nicht zu urteilen haben. Was wissen Sie schon, wie ich mich fühle? Haben Sie jemals darüber nachgedacht, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, in den ganzen Jahren? Da saßen Sie selbstgefällig im Kreise Ihrer Freunde. Ewig hatten Sie neuen Blödsinn im Sinn, der meistens auf Kosten anderer ging – wie Ihr Vater. Und wer durfte die Scherben unerkannt hinter Ihnen aufsammeln – ich! Ja, der große, gütige Dumbledore hatte mich dazu auserkoren, als Wiedergutmachung sozusagen. Und ich habe mich in all das gefügt. Ich sage ja auch gar nicht, dass Albus nicht seine Gründe gehabt hätte und ich sie nicht verstanden hätte – doch wer geht schon egal für welchen Herrn gern in den Tod? Aber siehe da, als es endlich alles hinter mir lag, da hatte ich doch eine Art von Frieden finden können – gut, es war nicht das Paradies, aber es war auch nicht die Hölle. Es war ein erträgliches Dasein. Und dann kamen Sie!"

Snapes Griff verlor an Kraft und seine Stimme an Stärke.

„Dann kamen Sie und mussten mich erneut in dieses Leben holen – in diese Folter, aus der ich gerade entkommen war. Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Wollen Sie nun mein neuer ‚Meister' werden, dass Sie es wagen, mich herumzukommandieren?"

Mit aller Kraft stieß Snape Harry von sich und Harry taumelte nach hinten, wobei er einen Stuhl umwarf und schmerzhaft gegen den Tisch stieß. Wut brandete in ihm auf, wie immer, wenn er sich von Snape zu Unrecht beschuldigt fühlte. Er fühlte sich erschreckend an alte Zeiten erinnert und spürte, wie er drohte, in alte Muster zurückzufallen, wie in ihm der übermächtige Wunsch wach wurde, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und Snape einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Doch Harry war in den vergangenen Monaten durch eine harte Schule gegangen, die sich jetzt bewährte. Er drehte sich von Snape weg und zum Tisch um, und stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf ab. Seinen Schmerz schluckte er herunter, biss einmal die Zähne zusammen und sammelte sich. Dann erwiderte er in gezwungen ruhigem Ton:

„Sir, ich entschuldige mich in aller Form, wenn ich Ihnen zu nahe getreten bin. Bitte, lassen Sie uns jetzt gehen. Bitte, Sir."

Snape nickte stumm und die Wut loderte nicht mehr in seinen Augen. Im Gegenteil, er war ohne es zu wollen, beeindruckt von der inneren Stärke, die Harry gerade demonstriert hatte. Eine Stärke, die er noch nicht besessen hatte, als Snape ihn gekannt hatte.

Gemeinsam traten sie den Rückweg in Harrys Wohnung an und dieser verlief, wenn auch langsam und schleppend, ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Zwar sprachen Sie kein Wort miteinander, aber Snape stützte sich sogar manchmal an Harrys Schulter ab und sie bewältigten auch die Treppen bis hinauf in Harrys Wohnung. Nachdem sich Snape mit schweren, abgehackten Bewegungen in den Sessel niedergelassen hatte, in dem er auch die vergangene Nacht verbracht hatte, fiel Harry auf dem Sofa förmlich in sich zusammen.

„Professor Snape," er gebrauchte mit Absicht den Titel, um ihm seinen Respekt zu zeigen, „ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist, als ich den Stein gebrauchte. Beim letzten Mal, kurz bevor ich Voldemort gegenübertrat, waren meine Eltern und …" er zögerte kurz, denn er wollte Snape nicht verärgern „Sirius erschienen. Und sie waren auch wieder verschwunden, als ich den Stein an besagter Stelle fallen ließ. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was diesmal geschehen ist, aber die Auswirkungen sind fatal … soviel ist sicher. Ich weiß keinen Rat und …" dabei schaute er Snape in die Augen „wenn Sie auch keinen wissen, dann müssen wir Hilfe hinzuziehen. Oder wissen Sie eine Alternative, Sir?"

Snape lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und antwortete knapp: „So sehr ich es bedauere … nein." Dann richtete er sich unter Schmerzen auf und sagte: „Mr. Potter, vielleicht sollten wir mit einer kleinen Recherche beginnen. Was haben Sie für Zauberkunst-Bücher hier? Wir könnten eine Eule zu dem Buchladen in der Winkelgasse schicken. Außerdem könnten wir einen Trank brauen, der als schmerzlindernde Paste aufgetragen werden kann. Ich bin zwar nicht in der Lage zu atmen und zu schlucken, aber habe ja eine leidlich solide Gestalt. Etwas aufzutragen müsste möglich sein. Wo sind Ihre Vorräte zum Tränkebrauen? Außerdem müssen wir noch einmal den Stein genauer untersuchen, vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen … Warum, verdammt, schütteln Sie ständig den Kopf, Potter?

„Sir, ich denke, das wird so nicht funktionieren. Ich habe keinerlei Zauber-Bücher hier, sie sind alle in dem Lager am Ende der Winkelgasse eingelagert. Ebenso mein Kessel, samt allem was dazugehört. Eine Eule besitze ich auch nicht, wenn ich Kontakt aufnehmen möchte, gehe ich in die Eulerei in der Winkelgasse. Ich lebe hier unter Muggeln, mich besuchen Muggel, ich will nicht auffallen. Das einzige, ja wirklich das einzige, was ich behalten habe, ist mein Zauberstab. Sonst habe ich nichts. Und was den Stein angeht, den hatte ich im Wald fallengelassen und nicht daran gedacht, ihn mitzunehmen. Und bevor Sie mich jetzt beschuldigen - Sie haben auch nicht daran gedacht."

Ernüchtert ließ sich Snape zurücksinken. Und wenn einem Geist Schweißperlen auf der Stirn stehen könnten, so wäre das bei Snape jetzt der Fall gewesen.

Ehrlich besorgt fragte Harry:

„Wie geht es Ihnen? Sind die Schmerzen schlimmer geworden? Es tut mir leid, dass ich den Ernst der Lage nicht früh genug erkannt habe."

Snape winkte ab. Die ehrliche Besorgnis in Harrys Frage brachte ihn aber dazu, nicht zu harsch zu antworten: „Es ist schon gut. Die Schmerzen sind gerade noch zu ertragen und sie sind in den letzten Stunden zumindest nicht mehr schlimmer geworden. Wenn Sie jemand kontaktieren wollen, an wen haben Sie denn gedacht?"

TBC

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!  
Besonderer Dank an Padme, Faelivrin, Sturmwarnung und Reinadoreen für die Ermunterung.


End file.
